koga's love
by Nightmare Freak 16
Summary: kagome runs away and joins koga's pack. does she end up developing feelings for koga? or does she go running back to inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

**Koga's love**

**PoisonMaster16: Hey ya'll newest fanfic **

**Koga: yes finally you're going to write us a story about me and my love**

**PoisonMaster16: lucky Kagome lol **

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot and eita**

**PoisonMaster16: just so you know this is how I will write the story anyway on with the story :D**

Kagome was so mad at Inuyasha he had to go and tell her she was weak, stupid, and useless. She knew she was but he didn't have to rub it in her face and make her even more upset about her self

**Kagome: stupid Inuyasha I don't mean to be pathetic like I want to be ugh**

she was a good fighter well she is a ninja and a pretty good one at that she had shone them all that she could fight and Inuyasha still only sees her as a week pathetic and pathetic fool that cant do anything at all.

**Kagome: I just want to ugh I cant even describe what I want to do with him… why cant I find a guy that will like me for me?**

She then herd a voice

**Voice: there is someone**

**Kagome: who said that?**

**Voice: I am Midoriko**

**Kagome: oh my gosh Midoriko what can I do for you?**

**Midoriko: It's what I can do for you**

**Kagome: what are you talking about I'm sorry I'm just confused**

**Midoriko: you want a guy to like you for you correct?**

**Kagome: yes but-**

**Midoriko: Koga cares for you and would do anything for you**

**Kagome: I see him as a friend but I guess I could love him if I got a better chance to know him Inuyasha wouldn't let me spend time with him so I don't know him that well**

**Midoriko: yes I know child go to him and spend time with him you will like it I know**

Kagome nodded and headed off to find Koga. She walked and walked for hours and stopped to make camp she figure she would be at Koga's den tomorrow afternoon. When she was about to go to sleep she sensed two jewel shards and then a tornado of dust appeared and out popped Koga

**Koga: hello my love**

**Kagome: Koga what are you doing here?**

**Koga: the real question is what are you doing here why aren't you with mutt face?**

**Kagome: I left the group and went in search for you**

**Koga: for me? You were looking for me?**

**Kagome: yeah I got to thinking and realized that you were the only on who ever cared for me and-**

Koga had ran over to Kagome and hugged her with a twerl

**Koga: oh Kagome you know I would do anything for you and would always be there for you**

**Kagome: I know and I wanted to um join you and your pack**

**Koga: you want to join my pack and become my mate?**

**Kagome: I don't know my feelings for you yet but yes I want to join your pack **

Koga had a huge smile on and hugged her tighter to him

**Kagome: I still don't know my feelings toward you**

**Koga: don't worry Kagome I can wait...but there is one this one member in my pack that has doesn't like my ruling and likes to go against my orders his name is Eita**

**Kagome: really what's he like?**

**Koga: he's a major flirt and gets most of the girls he is lazy and doesn't like me because I have fallen for such a beautiful woman.**

**Kagome: thank you for informing me and.. thinking im beautiful when im not**

Koga got mad and made her look him in the eye

**Koga: you are beautiful and don't ever doubt yourself, you are smart, beautiful, caring, and so much more the mutt has told you nothing but lie's when it comes to you and I have fallen deeply in love with you so please never doubt your self.**

Kagome had tears of joy in her eyes and kissed Koga's cheek and hugged him tightly

**Kagome: thank-you Koga you're the best**

Koga's chest puffed out with pride and was a little surprised when kagome kissed his cheek but enjoyed it

**Koga: (maybe I should find a way to get her to do that a lot more)**

Koga thought to himself smiling at her.

**Koga: do you mind if I stay at your camp tonight and we head back to my pack in the morning?**

**Kagome: yeah sure *ber***

A clod chill had run up her back Koga noticed this and brought her closer to him and watched as she warmed up

**Koga: you should get some sleep**

He saw her a little nervus and reassured her

**Koga: I wont do anything you wouldn't want me to do don't worry**

She nodded and closed her eyes cuddling up to him he smiled and kept her warm he slowly fell asleep watching his love cuddle closer to **him** for warmth and hugged her close to him then fell asleep

**PoisonMaster16: okay I'm done the first chapter I hope you liked it **

**Koga: I loved it my love gets to join my pack and cuddles up to me this is the best story ever**

**PoisonMaster16: just wait it gets better **

**Koga: yes!**

**Kagome: what happens?**

**PoisonMaster16: you'll see heheheheh**

**Kagome: okay?**

**Naraku: well now am I even in this story?**

**PoisonMaster16: later hehe Naraku …. Wait a second why are you here?**

**Naraku: I am here to get her (pointing to poison master 16) and make her love me**

**PoisonMaster16: to late hehe your pretty ugh STOP THAT NARAKU!**

**Naraku: stop what my love (he purrs in her ear)**

**PoisonMaster16: (shiver goes down her spine) uh bye (runs away being fallowed by Naraku)**

**Kagome: okay since Poison Master 16 had to run off I think she wanted you all to review and tell her what you think of the story bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**poison master16: hey guys im back **

**Kaoga/Kagome/Naraku: what took you so long?**

**poison master 16: well my computer broke down and i couldnt write **

**disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha i only own Eita and the plot**

Kagome woke up the next morning to find her 'pillow' was missing she pouted. koga emerged from the and saw kagome pouting and couldnt help but chuckle

"why are you pouting?" he asks putting some fish down you see he had woken up early that day to see kagome asleep and wanted to surprise her by getting her some food but when he came back he found her pouting.

"i wake up to find my pillow is gone" he chuckled at her and cooked the food, what surprissed him when kagome crawled over to him and made him lay down she snuggled deep into him "dont move your to warm" she chuckled and pet her head. "kagome you have to wake up or else the food will burn" she groaned but got up and rubbed her eyes. she glared a little at him "kagome calm down you can snugge up to me again tonight" she cheered up and he laughed "okay then so just so i get this you dont know your feelings for me yet but you like sleeping with me" "well yes thats just because i think your comfterble and well..." "im just messing with you kagome i dont mind" she smiled at him.

during the walk kagome kept stealing glances when she thought koga wasnt looking. but he only caught her a few times but didnt say anything about it he just smirked at her.

**many hours later**

when they made it to koga's den they all rushed over to them saying "oh hello sister kagome" or "sister kagome its so good to see you" she blushed when they had all eyes on her. Eita had caught site of Kagome and felt something in him a wanting desire inside of him and glared at koga for holding her hand. he smirked he would get her he always got what he wanted and he wanted kagome.

after everyone was done chating with her she got some fresh air by going outside and gazed at the stars. "hello your kagome right?" "yes and you are?" kagome asks looking at the wolf demon standing next to her yes he was handsome. he was at least 3 inches taller than her, had black hair up into a low pony tail and had green eyes he was tan and seemed to have some battle scars on his arms from what she could see. "i am Eita" 'so he's the major flirt' "may i sit next to you?" "um sure." she had been sitting down and made room for him. he put his arm around her waist and felt her stiffen. "i just wanted to let you know to watch out for our pack leader koga" "and why should i do that?" "he is only going to keep you around until he gets bored of you." she stood up suddenly and glared at him "listen here you i trust koga" he stood up and told her "hey im just trying to help you out so you dont get a broken heart" she glared at him. he pulled her into his embrace his hand traveling lower. she pulle out of his embrace and slapped him "**keep your hands to your self you perverted wolf**" koga ran out hearing this and growled.

"Eita stay away from my love or else" he warned "yes. koga." he said through grit teeth. Eita left in a hurry koga groaned and sat down "im sorry kagome, Eita has to try and be better than me at everything i do and i think he may want you" "no duh he was getting a little grabby" he growled "WHAT!" "koga calm down" he was going over the edge with anger and his beautiful blue eyes had started to change into a deep red . Kagome did th one thing that she could think of she kissed him. his eyes shot wide but stoped growing angry he held her body to his and returned the kiss was hard yet sweet, she tasted like strawberrys she was a little shy at first but caught on he moaned deep in his throat he felt himself harden and her sitting in his lap was not helping his erection. soon they had to break apart for air she was panting and had smiled at him he smiled back at her and kissed her head "thank you kagome i feel alot better but if he ever does that again tell me right away alright" "okay koga"

**with naraku**

naraku had been looking threw kanna's mirror and growled at what he saw "disgraceful my Kagome having just done that with the mangy wolf. hmmm maybe i should go meet up with her mother and make her do as i say kukukukuku"

**okay well i hope you enjoyed this chapter of koga's love i had thought long and hard on this and hope you all enjoy it so please R&R yours truely Poison Master 16 A.K.A kelly :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hiiiii im back again yeah so i read over the reviews and laughed at this one comment and am glad you liked it. **

**disclamer: i do not own inuyasha i just own the plot and Eita :)**

**naraku: yes finally i am in the story **

**me: yes your in the story **

**naraku: *tackles her into the wall***

**me: uh while im gotting help you all enjoy the story**

**naraku: kukuku good luck with that**

**with Mrs. higarashi(her prov)**

i was cleaning the house as usual and saw out the window i blue light in the well house "kagome must be back" i say to my self and walk out side only to shrink back in horror. There now standing in fron of me was my ex husband "N-Naraku? w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?" he smirked at me i shrunk back. he makes me so scared 'why is he here, what does he want i thought i escaped him when i went down the well all those years ago' he advanced at me and i took a step back. this continued till my back hit the wall of the houseand he was in front of me pinning my body to the house.

"my dear sakura**(didnt know her name)** you seem quite frightened are you alright my dear?" i shut my eyes tight as i felt his hand caressing my cheek 'im so scared' he leaned so close to me that i felt his breath on my lips "my dear sakura that was a rather bad trick you played on me. leaving me like that" now tears were flowing down my cheeks. he grabbed my chin and made my face to be facing him "Look. " he growled at me i slowly opened my eyes "good girl" "H-How did you f-fing me?" "of course the first thing i get from my darling mate after so many years" "you dont own me Naraku! so go away, leave me and my family alone" he growled deep in his throat "ah yes you conspired with a human against me after all i did for you after all the times we made shared our love you go behind my back and fuck a mere human."

"your wrong Naraku i never liked you, you rapped me, you abused me, the only time i was happy was when i was with souta and you killed him in front of me! How could you i loved him!" he smaked me leaving claw marks on me cheek. "how could i? how could i you ask? i did it because you are mine damn it and no matter what you. will .always. be mine" he said threw grit teeth he forcefully kissed me. "mom?" he faced souta "Souta run away go to a friends house i will be with you in a minute." "mom whats going on who is he?" he saw my bruised and bloody cheek "you hurt my mom you'll pay for that" naraku chuckled "you think you can hurt me brat, and you(he faced sakara) you named him after that peice of shit human? i am rather dissapointed in you" i cringed back in fear i felt him move away from me and saw him walking twords Souta "you stay away form my little boy Naraku" he chuckled at me i glared and i felt him pull me close to him "i will be back my mate and when i do you will come back with me we will be back to the way things used to be the three of us four of us" he started to walk back to the well "oh and one more thing" he stoped at the door and looked back at me "w-what?" "when my daughter comes back go and tell her the truth about me i bet she'll get a kick out of this" and he left.

I felt my self fall to my knee's and cry souta ran over to me and held me to him. "who was that guy mom" "i will explain when your sister gets back i promise i will" he nodded "oh souta i love you so much dont do that again okay im afraid he might hurt you" "okay mom i love you too" i felt him kiss my head.

**with kagome (her prov)**

i was wit koga eating dinner when i got this strange feeling that my mom was in danger i am not sure why but i always had this feeling with her so we knew if something was wrong or not. "koga i ned to go home my mom is in danger" he nodded at me "okay lets go hop on my back" i nodded and jumped on he smiled at me to reasure she would be okay "where to?" "the bone eaters well" he nodded and ran to the well. for some reason i felt really safe with koga maybe it was because he always would protect me. when we got to the well we looked at each other and jumperd in i was surprised he made it threw and all but i didnt care at the moment i had to get to my mom i rushed out of the well house and saw her on the ground crying with souta holding her.

"MOM!" i rushed to her and knelt down to her side "koga you go back ill be back soon" he nodded knowing i was needed here with my family and jumped into the well. "Mom what happened" i saw she was hurt so i healed her she tackled me into a hug i hugged her back and souta joined the hug "oh kagome im so sorry i-i-i didnt mean for this to happen" "what to happen mom" "your father" i gasped i helped her to the house and made her some tea "its okay if you dont want to talk about it" she shook her head no "no i have to tell you both this. its about your father you see im not from this time" me and souta gasped "w-what do you mean?" "i am from the time were inuyasha and your friends live dear you see when i was around your age(kagome is 18) i was living peacefully in my village and well one day the ruller took me away from my family, i hated it there he violated me abused me and made me do the most riduclous of things just so he would be pleased. well one day i met this man he was nice sweet and down to earth. well the ruller found out i had been seeing him and killed him infront of me saying how i was his and this is what will happen if i was with another man" "thats aweful mom" "mom was that that guy from earlyer?" she nodded "he is your father kagome you have come across him before" "i have?" "yes he is Naraku" i gasped "What?

**okay clifhanger hope you enjoyed this chapter of kogas love what will happen next i dont know i need reviews and we will find out what happen next i am evil bwahahaha lol so again please R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**me: im back everyone and i dedicate this chapter to musicluver99.8 :D**

**Naraku: good you back shall we continue what we were doing?**

**me: no i have to write the story Naraku **

**Naraku: but you and i have some un- finished business (insert pout)**

** me: story time, if only eric was in the story then it would be perfect!**

**eric: why am i here?**

**me: yay your here could you do the disclaimer please (insert the cuteness)**

**eric: fine... p.m 16 does not own inuyasha she just owns the plot and the oc's can i go yet?**

**me: fine but can i have your autograph? **

**eric: fine here (signs my arm)**

**me : yayayayay thanks on with the story **

**Kagome's prov**

What? Naraku is my dad? My number one enemy is my father, the one who killed so much and hurt so many including my mother "Is he Souta's dad also?"

I asked confused still "No dear just yours i had gotten pregnant with your brother with Souta the human i fell in love with you know him Naraku was gone a lot and you saw him as a father, Naraku had killed Souta when you were taking a nap one day"

It hit me I remember everything now "thats right"

**Flashback **

_i was taking a nap on my futon when my mother came in with teary eyes and woke me up "Kagome its time to go... now!" i saw she was scared "whats wrong mommy?" i was confused._

_She picked me up and carried me out of the room, "what about daddy?" i asked getting scared and concerned for him tears spilled from her eyes "daddy will be right behind us dear but right now we have to go" i nodded._

_it felt like hours till we made it to a well "Sakura my dear you think you can out run me? and whats this you take my child too" I looked at the man "mommy who is he?" "no one Kagome" _

_the man had gotten mad at that he was growling and his red eyes were getting redder and his fangs? his fangs were getting longer. "You dare try to take my child from me and then say that!" _

_mommy had taken a step back as he was taking a step to us this continued till we were about to fall i was really scared i was hiding behind my mommy's leg holding onto her "mommy I'm scared" i say with tears in my eyes._

_"i know baby i am too" we looked at each other then the well we knew of it it was the bone eaters well any demon would stay away the bone eaters well is a well where you dump the bones of dead demons and has a lot of spiritual powers in it. _

_ We took a chance and jumped in the man grabbed mommys wrist and dug his claws into her skin I had cried and a pink light surrounded mommy caused the ma to let go and we fell to the bottom after being engulfed by a blue light._

_the light felt warm, we looked up and didnt see him when we landed mommy had passed out and wouldn't wake up._

_A old man had herd crying in side the well house and found little Kagome and her mother Sakura he saw the clothes we wore but didn't question them at first, no first he had to get them out._

_I saw the old man come down and pick me up "my mommy is hurt can you please help us this mean man hurt her" he nodded and got us out of the well._

_Mommy was on a large Futon and woke up the next day "hello young lady I'm Akio Higarashi" "I'm Sakura... were am i? oh no Kagome? Kagome" Akio put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "don't worry Kagome is fine she is watching TV" she gave him a confused look._

_ "Your not from this time are you?" she shook her head no "the year is 1994" Sakura was shocked "mind telling me what happened?" she nodded and told her story of being trapped and being force mated to Naraku that she was pregnant with her dead lovers child._

_"im sorry dear" she looked at the man "dear would you mind living with me i need help around the shrine and you seem like you dont want to go back to your world" she smiled and nodded "thank you sir" _

**end flashback**

"I remember that day now" i say sadly. "I'm so sorry Kagome i never wanted you to know" i walked to my mom and look her in the eye and hug her "its okay mom" she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"mom i would have done the same thing with my son" that caught her attention "im a grandma and how long have you kept him from me?"

I giggled "mom his name is Shippo I've talked about him." she smiled then her smile fell, an evil aura had just appeared "Naraku" both me and mom said "please Kagome call me father"

He said putting a hand on my shoulder "if your my dad then why have you tried to kill me for the past 3 years?" i yelled the last part. He just chuckled at me and this caused my eye to twitch.

"If your my so called dad you owe me 14 birthday presents" he rose a brow and sat down next to mom "and what is it you would like dear?" she had a cold chill run down her spine.

"i want you to go die" "no" he said mad "now listen here you your mother and (glances at souta) him will live in my home." I shot up and yelled "NO YOU WANT TO KILL MY FRIENDS!"

I glare heatedly at him "like it or not you are my daughter and..." i cut him off "i cant be your daughter your a half demon" "yes you are you are a 1/4 demon Sakura i see she has a seal remove it" she jumped i saw she was scared and so quickly was by my side and removed a seal that i didnt even know i had it was on the back of my neck.

My hair got longer, my eyes turned red, my nails turned to claws and i got fangs! 'WHAT THE HELL THIS CANT BE HAPPENING TO ME' i screamed in my head I glared at him "come lets go home shall we" mom eep'ed when he put a hand around her waist"

Kagome glared at Naraku "get out of my house Naraku" i growled out. "its father dear" he growled out also 'Koga wish you were here with me i really need you' i thought to myself.

Naraku grabbed all three and started to leave he stoped then let Sakura and souta go "actually i will just take my daughter dearest (insert jump from Sakura )" "let go of me!" he ignored me and jumped in the well Sakura kept crying out for Kagome but he wouldn't stop.

/

**koga's prov**

I was walking around pacing when I caught Naraku's sent along with my sweet Kagome's I rushed to the spot they were at thanks to the two jewel shards in my legs i could go faster then any normal wolf demon.

When i arrived I saw Kagome struggling to get free from Naraku's grasp. "Let go of me!" she yelled "no now be quiet or else you will be punished" I noticed Kagome looked different.

I jumped out and declared "Naraku let go of my love or else you will die by my wolf hands" Naraku smirked at me which caused me to have a low growl "I think not wolf. you see she is mine, always has been and always will be isn't that dear" a shiver went down her spine.

"She is **my** woman naraku not yours!" i yelled ready to pounce. "Koga please help" Kagome said as a lone tear slid down her beautiful face I lost it my demon took over and i couldn't remember what happened next.

When I woke up I saw Kagome on top of me sleeping which made me smile to myself I stroked her hair and noticed her claws poking against my skin... wait claws? Kagome doesn't have claws?

I felt her start to wake up and i looked into her red eyes? "Kagome?" i was so confused "Koga I need to tell you something" i nodded and sat up with her "well as you can see i have changed, well when i was with my mom i learned about my dad"

I was still confused "I learned that Naraku is my father and, and, and," she burst into tears i was so shocked my love was the daughter of our enemy i hugged her to me and tried to calm her down.

"Kagome i still am utterly in love with you i dont care who your dad is you are still my love, my friend, my everything, and no one can stop me from loving you." she smiled a sad smile and leaned closer I did too this happened till our lips met.

she smiled at me and leaned back "i think i may be falling for you" I smiled from ear to ear and hugged her 'yes!' we got up and i asked her "Kagome would you mind if i courted you?" she looked confused.

"Whats courting?" she asked innocently "Courting is when i will make you happy we will be together a lot basically its to be involved with romantically, typically with the intention of mating. I am going to try and woo you and you and i will be reliving each others sexual needs"

"Oh so its kind of like dating" she said happily "Um im not sure what 'dating' is but i guess" she smiled "yes koga i will let you court me" she said smiling up at me

I picked her up and spin her around in my arms and kiss her "you wont regret this" i tell her happily "some how i know i wont" she told me and we began our jurny back to my den 'soon to be our den'

**okay thats a rap i hope you enjoyed oh please feel free as to add what you would like to happen in the story it would be very appreciated next chapter i will tell how koga beat Naraku and one last thing... awwwwww aren't those two soooooo cute i wove koga and wish i had him *pout* and at the beginning i was in a true blood faze got to love the sexy viking vampire :P hope you liked it **

** REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: im back and i want to tell you all im so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter.**

**Koga: you took so long why did you take so long?**

**Me: sorry koga i had been really busy with my other stories.**

**Koga: it will be okay as long as you finish my story**

**Me: haha I will try Wolfy but it will take a while **

**Inuyasha: yeah she needs to write my story too**

**Koga: since when do you like mutt face?**

**Me: he's grown on me (shrug)**

**Koga: aw i thought you liked me best(pout)**

**Me: I still wove you Koga but i like my Inuyasha now because of his fluffy ears **

**Inuyasha: what is it with you girls and my ears?**

**Me: their so cute! okay I need to tell the story and two cute guys around me is distracting me**

**Koga: she thinks im cute**

**Inuyahsa: no she thinks im cute!**

**Koga: no me!**

**Inuyasha: No Me!**

**Koga:NO ME!**

**Inuyasha: NO ME!**

**Me: Boys, Boys, your beautiful now lets get on with the story.**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome and Koga made it to his den late at night and saw almost everyone was asleep Kagome sighed everything about her was different Eita was one of the few who was up and was staring at the fire.

He noticed the two walk in and saw Kagome _'shes even more beautiful than before.'_ he thought to himself and smiled at her, he saw Koga growled at him and pulled Kagome closer to him.

Kagome looked up at Koga and smiled a small smile at him "Koga I'm kind of tired" she told him he could see her eyes starting to close a little "of course my love lets get some sleep" she nodded and the two went to Koga's room.

Kagome was amazed there was a bed there a real bed "my comrades and I made it so we all could have something comfortable to sleep on in stead of the floor or something itchy like hay" he told her she smiled the room was very big there was animal furs on the wall and the door and the bed.

Koga picked Kagome up bridal style and held her to him as she clung to his neck, he walked them to the bed and laid them down and kissed her head. Kagome got on her knee's and helped take off his armor.

Koga smiled at this "Kagome what are you doing?" she pulled his armor over his head and smiled "Silly I want you to feel comfortable when you sleep don't you think it hurts when you sleep in the armor."that smile of hers makes my heart melt.

"Sometimes really but you get used to it" he said as if it were nothing she pushed him on his back and was face to face with him and was mad "listen here Mr. I don't want you to be in pain." She brushed a strand of hair behind his ear so he knew she cared for him.

Koga couldn't take it any longer he grabbed her face "Koga I know your tough but..." he cut her off be kissing her she at first was shocked but smiled into it and returned the kiss. He moved her so she was underneath him and moved his hand so it was at her hip her claws played with his hair she was happy for once Koga makes her happy when Inuyasha never did she thought she was in love with him when she really was just blinded from what real love is.

Kagome was falling in love with him she really was. He broke the kiss and kissed her head "I wont do anything your not ready for Kagome." She kissed his jaw and smiled "I know and thank you"

He laid on his back and closed his eyes Kagome laid in his chest and snuggled into his warmth. "Goodnight my love" "Goodnight Koga" and then they both fell a sleep dreaming happy dreams.

**okay im sorry it took so long again and that this is supper short but im being forced to watch breaking dawn so i will write the next chapter love you all and the reviews bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay im sorry it took so long again and that this is supper short but im being forced to watch breaking dawn so i will write the next chapter love you all and the reviews bye**

**back and i hope you like this chapter :)**

**I dont own Inuyasha or its characters sadly**

**Kagome's prov  
><strong>I woke up the next morning and saw my boyfriend still asleep I smiled at him and snuggled into his chest _he's so soft, and comfortable why is he?... it must be that he's a wolf and he's very warm the wolf in him make him like that i guess._

I sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest, I herd him chuckle at me and I looked at him he was happy and I saw it in his eyes. "Good morning Kagome how are you this fine morning?" he asks me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek "I'm great today how about you?" "Just fine I could get used to waking up to seeing you" I smiled at him he really was so nice to me.

I saw him think over what happened and he asked me "so Kagome what exactly happened last night? Did I win is he dead? what?" I smiled at him and brush a few strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Well no you didn't kill him, he ran away after you started to show your true demon form, the cowered couldn't handle it. You had waves of energy come off you it was incredible." he smirked at that.

"well I am that good" I giggled at that. We herd a bunch of yells and arguments we sighed and got up, we walked down all the tunnels and I gasped there in front of me was Inuyasha then memories of what he did to me came back and I growled at him I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

Koga put an hand on my shoulder telling me to relax and I did for a bit "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" i asked annoyed he looked at me and growled "Kagome what are you doing here?" I growled at him " Mutt what do you want?" Inuyasha sniffed me and growled "you stink like wolf and... Spider? Kagome why do you smell like Naraku?"

I didn't know how to answer him I noticed him looking at me he saw the pointed ears, my crimson eyes, fangs, and claws "Kagome are you a half breed like me?" I nodded while looking down.

I glance up at him and see him thinking then finally he put two and two together and growled "YOUR THE FUCKERS KID AREN'T YOU?" i winced at his voice "yes Inuyasha he is my father! okay you happy now? do you think I want to be his kid? I hate him for what he did to my mother and my family!" Koga held me to him as tears spilled from my eyes.

I needed to be alone so I ran "Nice going mutt" I ran and ran till my feet couldn't carry me anymore now it was dark and I was at a castle I felt a familiar aura and sure enough it was Naraku.

"Kagome welcome home"

**well there you go hope you like it sorry its short again **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: sorry I haven't written for a while**

**Naraku: you should be sorry**

**Me: awe you upset because you don't have that many fans like yasha and sesshy?**

**Naraku: oh shut up and write the damn story**

**Me: ouch cranky I think someone needs a nap**

**Kagome: what are you doing?**

**Me: messing with Naraku its fun to bother him Hehe**

**Kagome: well if you die it's your fault **

**Me: well if I die then so do you all I won't go down without a fight and besides I control what happens ha-ha got to love being the writer**

**Naraku: stupid good for nothing wench **

**Me: oh hush up you can't seem to ever take a joke! **

**Naraku: well you're being mean!**

**Me: you are mean Naraku**

**Naraku: so? I'm evil I'm supposed to be mean**

**Me: I am done talking to you right now because I won't ever let the readers read because you keep distracting me **

**Inuyasha: that's right... Poison Master 16 does not and will not ever own the Manga or Anime Inuyasha**

**Me: aww :'( *sigh* then I guess its own with the story**

Kagome was out of breath she didn't know where she was but when she herds "Kagome... welcome home" she was shocked _no! I didn't want to be with him why am I here?_

"Aah I don't want to be with you!" he acted like he was hurt "Aw but I wanted us to have some Father Daughter time." She growled "the day you act like my father the day I will want to be with you." she spat out "you have tried to kill me and my friends how many times?"

He sighed and took her hand dragging her into the castle even as she protested; he sat her in the chair and stood in front of her "Kagome I have **never **once tried to kill you! Why would I ever try to hurt my little girl?" he yelled.

She winced but growled back "You **have** so and you've said strait to my face!" he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "I only did that so the others would not suspect anything."

Kagome was still mad at him "Still! You have hurt so many of my friends and you expect me to just walk into your arms telling you how much I missed you?" she was on the verge of tears he pulled her into his arms and calmed her down.

"I can't even tell you how sorry I am Kagome, I have done so wrong but you will have to get over it so we form the bond we used to have, remember?" he says wiping the unshed tears away from her.

Kagome did remember she was four years old and her dad used to take her everywhere and show her off to everyone. But the father she was thinking of was not Naraku but Souta. She pushed at his chest but he tightened.

"Dear I'm so glad you are here with me I can teach you everything, I could teach you how to fight…" she interrupted him "I know how to I am a ninja" he raised a delicate brow at her but nodded.

"Then we can show everyone we are not weaklings that we deserve to rule." He pulled back and kissed her head. She was shocked she thought she saw… happiness in his eyes, and…loves toward her.

It was shocking Kagome thought _I mean fighting the bad guy for 3 years then finding out he's your dad it's just shocking_.

He took her hand and led her to a dining room "you must be hungry" she nodded she hadn't eaten all day she was too busy running. He sat across from her as the food was being served she was amazed at all the wonderful smells that filled her nose.

Kagome ate with Naraku and wondered why it took him so long to see her and tell her that. He must have seen her because he asked "everything alright dear?" she nodded "I was just wondering why it took you so long."

He sighed and looked at her he couldn't resist her with those eyes. He could before but now he couldn't now that he could see some of him in her.

"My dear it took so long because there was a barrier around the well for 15 years then you came back to our world and I have been watching you grow up, I caught the mutt going down the well last year to get you so I figured I would try it worked and I came up with a plan on getting your mother back." Kagome glared at him.

"You hurt her… why would you hurt her?" he looked sad and sounded depressed when he spoke. "When I found out about your mother and the human I had felt my heart break…your thinking 'he has a heart?' or something like that well I do and she broke it when I caught her with that human, Demons get jealous if someone other than them or its family touches, flirts, or takes what's there's and I lost it I didn't mean to hurt her but when she left with you I grew even more angry… the years you and your mother were gone I hated everything, everyone, I wasn't always the evil being I am today. Your mother changed me when you left." He said his story.

Kagome was shocked she shouldn't trust Naraku he was a liar but she felt some truth to it so she was confused what to do.

"I knew demons get jealous over their mates but that's about it." He nodded and the two got up he showed her around. "This is your room I will see you in the morning, and I will tell you more about demons then okay?" she nodded and went into the room.

The room was red and black it felt warm in here she walked over to the dressers and saw an old kimono for a child, she held it up and smiled down at it she remembered she wore this on good days. Naraku was really her father but she still didn't trust him all the way.

**The next day**

Kagome got up early and walked out of her room and saw Naraku do the same with his it seemed his room was down the hall.

"Good morning Kagome" she nodded at him "Good morning Naraku…you said you would teach me more about demons today?" he nodded and told her everything he needs to know.

He told her that she can do the tentacle trick also. There was a bang outside and the two went to see what it was. "It seems I have guests…you are welcome to join me if you like Kagome." She nodded and fallowed him to a room where she saw the band of seven.

She gasped Bankotsu smirked at her "Not this wretch again" Jakostu whined "why are you here wretch get yourself kidnapped and your waiting for Inutrasha to save you?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk.

Naraku growled. "Funny, the corps has jokes, oh what fun it is to be I your company yet again Bankotsu" she said with sarcasm.

"the Miko got some backbone now I see; too bad it will end up being your last words." She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh why don't you stop with the treats and go fuck with someone who **is** scared of you"

"What did you say wretch you think I'm not scary?" he was trying to be intimidating. "No" he was going to say something else when Naraku stepped in and growled louder. "You are to not lay a hand on my daughter any of you, and you stop arguing with him."

"He started it" she said to her defense. She faced Bankotsu "Hey corps nice insult going towards mutt face" he smirked and had a shrug.

"Down to business Bankotsu I want you to take Kagome and search for jewel shards it will be easier with her." The two nodded "aw man we have to take care of some worthless girl?" Kagome glared at him "I am a ninja I **can **protect myself"

Naraku smirked_ good her evil is sprouting from within soon I will have the completed jewel and rule this world disposing of those humans. _

**Me: well I hope you enjoyed that chapter**

**Kagome: am I going to be evil the whole time?**

**Me: no you will be good again but I had to put the sexy Bankotsu in my story I just love him!**

**Bankotsu: thanks?**

**Me: Koga will save you Kagome in the later chapters I think oh well love me hate me who cares I have to go later.**


	8. Chapter 8

As we were traveling I was just annoyed. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were getting on my last nerve. We were at the moment on Ginkotsu riding instead of walking. According to Bankotsu that they shouldnt really a human or whats just metal and fire only a section of him is human. I go into my big yellow book bag and pull out my book might as well read some while IThe hell** I hear the devil himself ask. Facing Bankotsu I rolled my eyes She rolled her eyes and continued to read her story. Dashing princes, daring sword fights, beautiful maidens, whats more to love. **

**s in another language.**Are you going to bother me the entire time?It** He crossed his legs and sat in front of her I saw his interest in his eyes like a child. It was rather cute if I must say but Koga was cuter. s Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, The Hunchback Of Notre dame, Tarzan, the list goes on.**Could you maybe tell us one we like but I warn you it** He smirked I smirked and proceded to find a story. **

**s tail. All day long they played in the great halls of the castle, or among the living flowers that grew out of the walls. The large amber windows were open, and the fish swam in, just as the swallows fly into our houses when we open the windows, excepting that the fishes swam up to the princesses, ate out of their hands, and allowed themselves to be stroked. Outside the castle there was a beautiful garden, in which grew bright red and dark blue flowers, and blossoms like flames of fire; the fruit glittered like gold, and the leaves and stems waved to and fro continually. The earth itself was the finest sand, but blue as the flame of burning sulphur. Over everything lay a peculiar blue radiance, as if it were surrounded by the air from above, through which the blue sky shone, instead of the dark depths of the sea. In calm weather the sun could be seen, looking like a purple flower, with the light streaming from the calyx. Each of the young princesses had a little plot of ground in the garden, where she might dig and plant as she pleased. One arranged her flower-bed into the form of a whale; another thought it better to make hers like the figure of a little mermaid; but that of the youngest was round like the sun, and contained flowers as red as his rays at sunset. She was a strange child, quiet and thoughtful; and while her sisters would be delighted with the wonderful things which they obtained from the wrecks of vessels, she cared for nothing but her pretty red flowers, like the sun, excepting a beautiful marble statue. It was the representation of a handsome boy, carved out of pure white stone, which had fallen to the bottom of the sea from a wreck. She planted by the statue a rose-colored weeping willow. It grew splendidly, and very soon hung its fresh branches over the statue, almost down to the blue sands. The shadow had a violet tint, and waved to and fro like the branches; it seemed as if the crown of the tree and the root were at play, and trying to kiss each other. Nothing gave her so much pleasure as to hear about the world above the sea. She made her old grandmother tell her all she knew of the ships and of the towns, the people and the animals. To her it seemed most wonderful and beautiful to hear that the flowers of the land should have fragrance, and not those below the sea; that the trees of the forest should be green; and that the fishes among the trees could sing so sweetly, that it was quite a pleasure to hear them. Her grandmother called the little birds fishes, or she would not have understood her; for she had never seen birds. **

**said the grand-mother, **

**In the following year, one of the sisters would be fifteen: but as each was a year younger than the other, the youngest would have to wait five years before her turn came to rise up from the bottom of the ocean, and see the earth as we do. However, each promised to tell the others what she saw on her first visit, and what she thought the most beautiful; for their grandmother could not tell them enough; there were so many things on which they wanted information. None of them longed so much for her turn to come as the youngest, she who had the longest time to wait, and who was so quiet and thoughtful. Many nights she stood by the open window, looking up through the dark blue water, and watching the fish as they splashed about with their fins and tails. She could see the moon and stars shining faintly; but through the water they looked larger than they do to our eyes. When something like a black cloud passed between her and them, she knew that it was either a whale swimming over her head, or a ship full of human beings, who never imagined that a pretty little mermaid was standing beneath them, holding out her white hands towards the keel of their ship. **

**As soon as the eldest was fifteen, she was allowed to rise to the surface of the ocean. When she came back, she had hundreds of things to talk about; but the most beautiful, she said, was to lie in the moonlight, on a sandbank, in the quiet sea, near the coast, and to gaze on a large town nearby, where the lights were twinkling like hundreds of stars; to listen to the sounds of the music, the noise of carriages, and the voices of human beings, and then to hear the merry bells peal out from the church steeples; and because she could not go near to all those wonderful things, she longed for them more than ever. Oh, did not the youngest sister listen eagerly to all these descriptions? and afterwards, when she stood at the open window looking up through the dark blue water, she thought of the great city, with all its bustle and noise, and even fancied she could hear the sound of the church bells, down in the depths of the sea. **

**In another year the second sister received permission to rise to the surface of the water, and to swim about where she pleased. She rose just as the sun was setting, and this, she said, was the most beautiful sight of all. The whole sky looked like gold, while violet and rose-colored clouds, which she could not describe, floated over her; and, still more rapidly than the clouds, flew a large flock of wild swans towards the setting sun, looking like a long white veil across the sea. She also swam towards the sun; but it sunk into the waves, and the rosy tints faded from the clouds and from the sea. **

**The third sisters tails. **

**The fourth sister was more timid; she remained in the midst of the sea, but she said it was quite as beautiful there as nearer the land. She could see for so many miles around her, and the sky above looked like a bell of glass. She had seen the ships, but at such a great distance that they looked like sea-gulls. The dolphins sported in the waves, and the great whales spouted water from their nostrils till it seemed as if a hundred fountains were playing in every direction. **

**The fifth sister**Why did you stop?I sense a jewel shard right over demon was crazy powerful!go back to the story.

**Bankotsu nodded **

**And so off they went to find more shards **

**Yeah not my best work but I hope you like it I donll post more to the story in the next chapters so review and if you want to read it yourself heres the link later :D **

** . /li_ **


	9. done!

**Attention everyone! As much as I'd like to stay here on Fanfiction and become a writer I've realized I'm not very good. I'm handing everything over to my older sister Wishmaster 17 she's the real writer in the family. so check out her stories and maybe if I'm lucky she can fix this one up as well! Sorry for making these stories horrible! I hope you like her work she's really good. :)**


End file.
